Wishes
by FadingHope11
Summary: COMPLETE! A cute oneshot in which Ginny and Draco spend a day at the Quidditch Pitch. Enjoy!


**Wishes**

**A/N:** This is a slightly clichéd story, no need to point this out to me. It's my first try at a fluffy little one-shot, so reviews are greatly appreciated! This fanfic is dedicated to my dearest friend, Anna Vienna. I love you, dearie!

* * *

"Are you alright, Gin?" 

Ginny groaned and shook her head. Hermione moved towards the girl slowly, stepping into the bathroom where Ginny had her head over the toilet. The brunette was never surprised to see the littlest Weasley over the toilet on the mornings of a big quidditch match, but the sight still sent panged feelings through her heart.

"Can't I do anything?" Hermione's attempts were in vain as Ginny heaved again. After a few moments, Ginny answered.

"You know how it is, Hermione." Ginny's voice was raspy, no doubt a result from her sore, swollen throat. "It's really bad the morning of the match, but it's never anything serious."

Ginny calmed down for a moment, standing up to wash her face off and cleanse her mouth from the icky, vomit taste.

"I think some fresh air will do me some good, though," she informed Hermione. The brunette nodded immediately.

They set off through Hogwarts, Hermione heading down for breakfast, and Ginny heading out the enormous double doors to walk the grounds before the match. She met the cool and refreshing autumn breeze gratefully. The pure scent felt good, clearing Ginny's head and body of her queasiness.

Ginny automatically walked down the quidditch pitch, knowing that doing anything else would only result in more heaving and more vomit. She quivered, remembering the vulgar taste in the back of her throat.

The pitch came into view, and Ginny wandered around luxuriously for the next few minutes. Only when she looked at her watch and realized that she still had an hour to wait for the match did her stomach churn again. She wanted it over and done with!

"Oh no," she mumbled while clutching her queasy stomach. Sprinting to the quidditch dressing rooms, Ginny entered the nearest room without a thought.

When she entered, Ginny barely noticed the blonde Slytherin in the corner of the room. She didn't let herself think, merely rushing passed him for the toilet.

"Oi! Weasley!" Draco glared at the redhead angrily. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing in here?"

Her lack of response slightly intrigued him, as he watched her fling herself into a bathroom stall. People normally didn't ignore him.

"Had to use the toilet that bad, did you?" he asked, a sneer ruining his beautiful face. Draco heard the heaving and put two and two together. "Oh, guess not. A little nervous about the match, I see."

His snotty remarks lost their effect when the redhead didn't respond. Draco was frustrated, but he didn't really blame her for her lack of retort. She _was_ puking her guts out in there. The retching sound suddenly tore at his heart, and he had the crazy notion to go in that cramped, little stall and help the poor girl. Now, Draco had seen plenty of girls throwing up in his day, being the partygoer that he was, but he never, _ever_ had the urge to help any of them.

Draco tried to swat the strange impulse away, but another heave from Ginny, sent him straight into the stall without another thought.

"It'll pass in a bit," Draco told her with a sigh. "Sometimes, before these matches, it's the same way with me."

He had no idea why he was doing this, but no one was around, so no harm could come of it, right? He rubbed small circles on Ginny's back, while she tried to swat his hand away weakly. She stopped abruptly and grabbed the toilet's ledge, more dry heaving upsetting her body. Draco instinctively pulled the girl's hair back just in case. Curling her red locks absentmindedly, he waited and waited until she was done.

"Malfoy."

"Mafloy!"

Ginny's voice brought Draco back to reality. He let go of her hair immediately while she stood up. They were still cramped in the tiny stall, and both of them noticed instantly how close their bodies were to one another. The silence pressed around them for some time, but finally, Ginny moved, squeezing around Draco to go to the sink to clean herself off.

Draco watched, a confused sensation building in the pit of his stomach; he wanted to say something, but what did you say in a situation like this? But Ginny didn't wait for him to say anything. She marched straight out of the dressing room without thanking Draco for his help or anything else for that matter.

"Psh." Draco brushed off his sudden feelings wearily. "I guess that's what I get for being cordial to a Weasley."

Eventually the teams rushed into the dressing rooms. Today's quidditch match was Slytherin versus Gryffindor, the biggest match of the year. In no time, both rivaling houses were in the air and the match was underway.

"And the lovely Ginny Weasley scores another goal for her team! That's ten points to Gryffindor!" The speaker's voice was drowned out by the loud cheering from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs, while the Slytherins booed and hissed. "That makes the score 150 to 130 with Slytherin still in the lead. I'm tellin ya, this has been one intense match, people. Even though Slytherin hasn't beaten Gryffindor in, like, forever, they're putting on quite a struggle here. Maybe they're trying to make up for all the pathetic attempts in the past or who knows!"

There was muffled talking as the teachers harassed the new speaker's biased comments. It was odd; ever since Lee Jordan, the announcers had taken on the same type of personality that he exuded. The students didn't mind the least bit, of course, but it drove the entire teaching staff crazy—though some secretly agreed with is brass comments.

Draco mentally scolded himself again. He'd been watching Ginny twirl and spin in the air gracefully, not able to tear his eyes off her. What was wrong with him? He knew that there had been at least three chances where he could've caught the snitch and ended the game, a victory under Slytherin's belt _finally_, but no, she just _had_ to distract him at the most crucial moments.

"Come on, Draco," he muttered. Whipping his eyes off the graceful redhead, Draco searched for the snitch yet again.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw him: Harry Potter, Gryffindor's most beloved seeker, diving straight to the ground, arm outstretched greedily with an enormous grin on his face. Draco took off instinctively, barely making the mental decision while his body reacted. Instantly, the two seekers were equal distances from the golden snitch. Neck and neck, the boys hurtled this direction and that.

"And Harry and Malfoy are neck and neck," the announcer was saying. "This is gonna be _so_ close. One wrong move, one hesitation, and the other seeker will snatch the snitch." He paused. "Haha, snatch the snitch."

The guy laughed to himself, while McGonagall told him he wasn't funny. Her scolding was interrupted by cries and boos from the crowd.

"What is this?" the announcer cried out. "Ginny Weasley has been hit by a beater! Can you believe that? When she successfully dodged a bludger, Goyle, the Slytherin beater, flew up behind her, smacking her with his bat! That's gotta be a foul, that has!"

Many things happened simultaneously after this exclamation.

Draco, hearing this news about Ginny, whipped his head around, decelerating as a result to search for the tiny redhead.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and awarded the penalty to the Gryffindor team while scolding Goyle severely.

And then the stands erupted in cheers.

"He's caught the snitch!" the announcer screamed, his voice echoing through the stands. "Harry Potter's caught the snitch! The match is over! Gryffindor wins!"

The announcer had been right. One wrong move, one hesitation was all it took to cost Draco the match. The blonde seeker cursed fervently under his breath, hating everything—especially one specific redhead. Harry was immediately swarmed by his teammates, Draco noticing only Ginny, which pissed him off even further. She seemed completely fine, even though she'd been hit hard in the back by a bat. Draco cursed himself for ever caring that she was hurt.

He flew to the ground, dismounted, and raced into the dressing rooms. His teammates didn't talk to him but left him alone and undisturbed while he contemplated his thoughts. They didn't blame him for losing the match—on the contrary, they were all quite grateful to have Draco on the team. He was the best they had, the closest anyone had ever come to beating _the_ Harry Potter.

As soon as Draco knew the stands would be cleared, he walked out onto the pitch, collapsing in the grass in a huddle of robes. He closed his eyes, letting the sun beat down on him and warm his cold heart.

* * *

Ginny joined the rest of the team in their celebration for only a short period of time. She smiled and laughed as they all changed back into their robes, planning a huge victory for the rest of the day. The red head went along with her teammates, but she knew she wouldn't go; she still had too much energy in her. She needed to get rid of all the extra adrenaline before she partyed with the rest of her house.

She waited as everyone left, hurrying off to the celebrations. No one even noticed that the talented Chaser stayed behind, a fact Ginny was very grateful for. Quickly changing into her running clothes, Ginny made her way back onto the pitch.

* * *

Draco sensed someone approaching and opened his eyes, seeing a shadow covering his body. Looking up, he saw Ginny Weasley looking down at him with the most curious expression ever. Her brown eyes were warm and lovely, looking at him without any traces of dislike.

He would've closed his eyes again, but her sudden apparel stopped his movement. Draco raked his eyes up and down her body unconsciously. She was just standing there, hands on her hips, in the shortest, tightest shorts Draco had ever seen with a top that was definitely just as tight and small. Her scarce clothing revealed long, toned legs, a tight, tan stomach, and bare, tempting shoulders.

"Enjoying the view?"

Her voice ripped him away from his wandering thoughts, and he hated himself for wondering what it would be like to move his hands up and…_stop_! Those thoughts were hardly necessary! Draco looked up at her with a weak glare, noticing the smirk dancing on _her _lips. She was smirking _his_ smirk!

Before his frustration and embarrassment could be formed in coherent words, he actually noticed her lips. Ginny's full, pink lips, pulled up in a knowing sneer. For a moment, Draco wondered what those lips would taste like…

"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco tried to focus on his anger before his thoughts went too far.

Ginny noticed his wavering voice, which made her smile, a real, genuine smile.

"I was only wondering what you were doing," she said effortlessly. Her voice was melodic, adding to her entire captivating aura. How could he not have noticed her before? Everything about her was intoxicating! Her gorgeous, wavy hair, flying out of control in the slight breeze, her peaceful, angelic face, and that body! _Merlin!_ She had a fine body. Maybe he'd never noticed because of the baggy robes and other tattered clothing.

He closed his eyes before they were tempted to ogle again.

"None of your business, Weasel."

Draco had given up angry, shooting now for simply annoyed.

"Would you like to go running then?" her voice was as magical as ever as she reached out to him, touching his cold heart once more.

"Running?" Draco kept his eyes determinedly closed. That, at least, explained the clothing, or lack there of…

"Yeah, running, Malfoy." She laughed a light, airy laugh, and it sent shivers down his spine. How did she have this effect on him?

"Why?"

He couldn't muster up even annoyance in that question. All he could see was an image of Ginny's muscled legs contracting and releasing as she sprinted around the Hogwarts grounds.

"Well, after most matches I'm still pretty high on adrenaline and I can never find a decent outlet for it unless I run it off," she explained.

"No," Draco cut her off. "Why are you inviting me along with you?"

She didn't answer, but Draco didn't dare look at her, knowing what the sight of her body would do to him. He could feel her sit down next to him, lying back in the grass as well.

"Honestly?" she asked. "I really don't know. Why I'm here right now talking to you? Again, I have no idea, but something about this morning got me thinking…"

Draco didn't want to know what she was going to say, so he changed the subject.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked as the wind blew at them, a desperate attempt to keep his thoughts in a safe place.

He could feel her shrug her shoulders. "A little, I guess," Ginny answered. "I'll be better when I start running." She paused but mentioned her offer again. "You can still come along with me if you want."

He didn't answer.

Ginny grinned to herself; she knew the perfect way to get him to come along. Why she wanted him with her, she had _no_ idea, but the thought was tempting all the same.

"You know," she began, sitting up, "I understand if you think you won't be able to keep up, but I'd never thought Draco Malfoy would back down from an offer like this. Unless, the humility of being beaten by a Gryffindor, a girl too, is too much for you to handle. It's okay if you want to chicken out and…"

She didn't need to go any farther. Draco was standing up, taking off his robes so all he was left in were his quidditch shorts. He scowled in her direction, still keeping his eyes off her slight frame. Something like that was too tempting even for his self control.

"Let's make this interesting, Weasel. An entire lap around the grounds." Draco glared at her, and Ginny smiled back. She was down for a challenge. "Loser does any one thing the winner wants." He smirked at her, surprised and afraid of his own words. What in Merlin's name was he doing?

Ginny smirked right back. "Agreed." And with that, she was off, sprinting into the distance.

Draco lurched forward, catching up to her in no time. They each took the lead continually, pushing and egging the other on to run faster, harder, stronger. As time went by, their sprint became a run then a jog. It was a hard terrain to battle, the loping grounds that are Hogwarts. Finally, they took one last turn and the quidditch pitch was in sight.

"This is it," Ginny gasped through deep breaths.

"See if you can catch up," Draco retorted. They both picked up their paces, sprinting flat out. Ginny pushed her body harder than she ever had before, barely keeping up with the blonde boy; she wasn't going to lose this.

The end was in sight, and all that was between them and the quidditch pitch was a short, flat space. Every part of Ginny's body ached! Her feet begged for relief, her calves screamed in agony, and her thighs couldn't stand the burning pressure any longer. Her insides curled up tight against on another, lungs pleading, stomach heaving, heart racing. Her mind was completely blank; she was focused only on the nearing field of grass.

When Ginny thought she couldn't last any longer, they finished, and it was all over. Draco stepped onto the field a millisecond before she did.

A triumphant 'yes' escaped his lips before he collapsed on the ground next to Ginny, who was already down, eyes closed and lungs breathing irregularly for the sweet air. Both of them stayed like that for a long time until they had both recovered, relishing the race. Ginny loved the after affect of a good run. Running that hard hurt like hell when you were doing it, but afterwards, the sweet, clean feeling that washed through your body was priceless.

"I believe you owe me a wish," Draco muttered, sitting up. He looked down at Ginny whose eyes were still closed. Draco took the moment to look her up and down again. Ginny's body was gleaming with sweat, a fact that made her look even more delicious than before, in Draco's book anyway.

Ginny groaned as she came face to face with the dilemma. "Alright, let's just get this over quickly, _please_."

This made Draco smirk.

"No, I don't think so. You have to do any one thing that I want so I'm not going to throw this opportunity away. This'll take some time for me to get it right."

Ginny glared at him, and he smiled back gloriously. She rolled her eyes and moaned, a sound that churned Draco's insides, but listened and waited anyway.

"Fine." She glared at him again. "What now?"

Draco mulled over the possibilities. Ginny, the girl he couldn't keep his mind off of for the entire morning, was now under his control. Should he take advantage of this? Maybe he'd never get the chance to have his way with her again…but how would she respond? Would she be disgusted? Would she cringe away, hatred shining from her stunning, brown eyes?

He'd have to play this off Malfoy style—cold, cool, and collected.

"Hmm," he mused, "how do I put the littlest Weasley through the most torture and embarrassment possible?" He looked at her. "You wouldn't mind telling me you're biggest fear ever, would you?" She glared in response so Draco continued to think aloud.

"What should I do?" He deliberated earnestly while Ginny threw him scathing looks. "Should I make you jump in the Black Lake? No, no, that's childish. What a waste of a wish. Hmm…should I force you to do my homework for the rest of the year? Erm, it's a nice thought, but I can do my own work; I'm not that thick. The possibilities are endless…"

Ginny watched in horror as Draco suggested numerous ideas with a sneer. Her stomach, which wouldn't exactly calm down, started to churn again. Maybe—hopefully—she'd get sick, and then she'd be off the hook, but even this idea wasn't comforting. Wizard promises were always more enforced than muggle ones, if not by magic, then by force. She'd have to give Malfoy his wish sooner or later.

"Oh decide already," Ginny huffed; she couldn't handle any more anticipation.

Draco turned to look at her seriously, his grey eyes shining, searching for something on Ginny's face. What did he want to see? His stare was unnerving; she stuck out her tongue and made a funny face to ruin the moment.

He laughed lightly, a sound Ginny's ears weren't accustomed to hearing. It sent tingles down her spine. Sliding next to her, Draco looked at her more serious than ever.

"What if I wanted—" He began but stopped. "What if my one wish was to—" Why couldn't he say the words?

_What if my wish was to have you always? What if I wanted you to be mine and no one else's?_

There! He looked at her, but she didn't respond.

_Wow, Draco, you're losing it. You need to speak your thoughts in order for her to answer. She's not a freakin mind reader, you know!_

At that thought he froze. What if she _could_ read minds? With Occlumency and everything? Then she'd definitely know that he was madly in love with her, even though he'd never thought of her until this morning.

_Stop, Draco, you're acting like a nutter. She can't read minds, and she has _no _idea how completely obsessed you are with her._

"Well?" Ginny prompted. She was slightly eager despite her queasy stomach. Draco, it appeared, looked just as nervous as she felt. _Wonder what he's thinking about_, Ginny thought idly. She watched and waited for Draco's response, and finally, it seemed that he could make up his mind.

"For my wish," Draco stammered, looking intently at the red head. "I want you to kiss me."

Draco scrutinized her reaction carefully. First, Ginny's startling eyes went wide with fright, but after a few moments, she gathered all the courage she could muster and glared at him.

"You really want to torture me, don't you?" She asked the question icily, but a slight emotion of glee rocked her body. Her heart hammered and body pulsed in anticipation of feeling his lips against hers. "What are your conditions?" she asked just as icily while fighting the urge to jump him at that very second.

Draco mused again, thinking about what exactly he wanted.

"You can't stop until I do," he began, a twinkle in his grey eyes. "And I want you to mean. I don't want to feel like I'm kissing an unresponsive doll or something."

Ginny tried to retort with something witty, but her mind was in shambles. Of course she'd kiss him back! What girl in her right mind passed up the opportunity to snog Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin?

In one fluid motion, Draco closed the small distance between their bodies, catching Ginny off guard. He smirked as he heard the girl gasp softly, loving the fact that he had that sort of affect on women. Looking at her deeply, desire shining from his stormy eyes, Draco took his soft, pale hands and placed them on Ginny's tiny shoulders. He pressed her to the ground, rolling on top of her immediately.

The feel of Draco's body on top of hers made Ginny's heart hammer wildly. She closed her eyes as Draco's hands traveled over her shoulders, down the sides of her stomach, resting gently on her hips. With her eyes closed, Ginny could feel Draco's lips near hers, his quick breaths making the anticipation almost unbearable. Eventually, he ended the cruel wait as he pressed his warm lips to her. Keeping one hand on her waist, he brought his other hand up to twirl in her curl locks lazily.

"You need to mean it, love," Draco whispered hoarsely, his lips right next to her ear. His hot breath made Ginny shiver, as she realized that she'd frozen. How silly. He thought she wasn't doing anything because she was disgusted. It was quite the contrary really.

His words brought her out of the reverie though, and almost as greedy as Draco had been, she sought out his lips. She felt his lips grin against hers, finally understanding Ginny's emotions. She wasn't complacent; she was eager, no, more than eager. She was dying for his touch, realizing that she never wanted anyone to ever touch her the way he did.

The sensation of kissing Draco was better than anything Ginny had ever experienced. The warm kisses were soft and delicate as Ginny moved her lips in motion with his. Tentatively, she licked his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth welcomingly in response, tangling his tongue with hers. Ginny let a low moan escape her throat as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. The sweet, hesitant kisses were soon replaced by rough, impatient ones. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist as they pressed their bodies closer together, yet feeling like they weren't close enough.

Draco trailed kisses from her lips, to her jaw line, to her neck, to her shoulders and back again, making Ginny sigh with pleasure, but they both felt the moment ending.

Sooner than she wanted, Draco pulled back and rolled off her.

They were quiet.

"Wow," was all Ginny could mutter, her heart still beating uncontrollably.

"Erm, yeah," Draco muttered in response while he concentrated on making his breaths seem normal and controlled.

The silence was deafening. Draco's mind was a complete blank—no, blanker than blank.

What did you say after a snogging session like _that_? _Oh, that was nice. Shall we do it again sometime? _No, that was completely ridiculous.

What did you say to a girl you barely even talked to, yet knowing you'd be completely content to talk to _only_ her for the rest of your life?

What did you say to someone who didn't feel the same way you did?

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked hesitantly, staring down at Draco. His eyebrows were drawn in concentration, his lips set in a tight line. He was about to tell her to 'sod off' when she did something completely unexpected.

Without a pause, the meek redhead leaned over him and began to kiss his neck. She did it ever so slowly, making sure her lips touched every bit of skin. He groaned appreciatively and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body close again.

Suddenly, Draco knew exactly what he needed to say.

"What would you have wished for if you had won the race?"

Ginny pulled her lips away from Draco's neck and looked into his eyes in all seriousness. "I would've wished for you to stay with me forever," she whispered.

A slow grin broke her grave expression, and she laughed lightly.

"That is," Ginny added, "if you'd take me."

Draco smiled in return while he rolled his eyes. "Who in their right mind would turn you down?"

Ginny's smile matched his as she replied, "Exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? I'd love it if you'd review!! 


End file.
